Assassination Mission
by RAIKIM4everlover
Summary: TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, and Naruto go on an assassination mission to the Land of Lightning, but something is wrong with Temari. What is it? T because of swearing. Please review and tell me how i did!


Samantha

Fiction story

Temari's POV

I was finally going back to Konoha. Although I'm going on a mission with the laziest ninja ever; Shikamaru Nara. He's a lazy ass but a damn good strategist. I sighed as I walked along with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Temari what's wrong?" Kankuro asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing… I'm fine." I said trying to convince him. I'm supposed to be the older sibling not him.

"Tell the truth. Like me when I say that you were never any good at lying." He said. I ignored him. He came next to me and looked at me with a concerned look. "Seriously Temari, What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said sternly. He didn't believe me though. He grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking anywhere. "Let me go Kankuro." I told him sternly. Gaara stepped in and grabbed Kankuro's arm.

"Just let her go. She's not going to tell you anything. We'll figure it out if she passes out or something." He told him. Kankuro let go of my arm and Gaara let go of Kankuro's. I continued walking but stopped when I spotted Tenten sparring with Neji. Neji stopped sparring and when Tenten went in to attack, Neji grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Hello." Neji greeted us. Tenten turned around and saw us. She was looking directly at me. She got a scared look on her face and backed up a little. She must still remember the chunin exams.

"Hey." I greeted back. I looked at Tenten. "Sorry about what happened at the chunin exams. I get competitive." I said to her. She nodded her head and told me not to worry about it. Tenten saw Gaara and shrinked back a little bit. I looked at Gaara and saw he was glaring at her.

"Gaara knock it off." I told him. He looked at me then away again and walked over to a tree and transported himself on one of the low branches with his sand. I turned to Tenten. "Sorry about that. He gets cranky sometimes."

"Hm. Shall we go into the village then?" Neji more told us than asked us. I nodded and started following him into the village. Gaara and Kankuro followed me.

When we got into the village we were greeted by the gate guards. I looked at the village. It's been a long time since I was last here.

"Good you're here." I heard. I saw Shikamaru in the distance. "Come on. The hokage wants to see all six of us." I looked over at Neji and Tenten and saw confusion on their faces. Shikamaru ignored their confusion and started to walk towards the hokage's office.

When we arrived there, Shikamaru knocked twice and opened the door. I saw that little squirt Naruto standing there.

"Good you're here. Listen up all seven of you. All of you are going on a mission together. Now I would have chosen Hinata to go with her team instead of sending all of you, but the place you are going is too dangerous for Hinata right now." The hokage told us. Neji looked confused. Lady Tsunade must have noticed too, because she continued while looking at him. "The place I am sending all of you is the Land of Lightning."

"Not sending Hinata was a good idea then." Neji stated emotionlessly.

"She made a hell of an argument about it though. She kept saying that if I didn't let her go, she was going to follow you. So I had to send her and her team off on another mission. It doesn't really exist though, it's just to keep her from following you." She said. She didn't wait for us to do or say anything before she went on about the details of our mission. I was growing faint but I didn't let anyone know.

"Now for the details; as I told you before, you're traveling to the Land of Lightning. But you're mission is an assassination one. I chose you, Tenten, because of your aim and your experience. Neji, for your Byakugan, Shikamaru for your strategic mind, Temari, for the same reason as Shikamaru, Gaara, because of your execution experience, and Kankuro, for your puppets. Naruto was just available." Tsunade told us.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Naruto screamed. Tsunade ignored him and moved on.

"Listen; you need to be extra careful on this mission. You are going to try to assassinate a mass murderer. I would have gotten a Jonin to do this, but they weren't available. That's why there are so many of you. Now I want you to be cautious. Shikamaru, Temari, and Neji; you're in charge. Oh and one more thing, this is the man you are looking for." She said as she handed Shikamaru a picture. "Dismissed."

We all left her office and everyone except Gaara, Kankuro, and I went to go pack. We agreed to meet at the gate in half an hour so we just went to do our own thing. As long as that own thing was with each other since Kankuro and Gaara can't leave my sight. Sometimes it sucks to be the older sister and guardian of these two.

"So where should we go first?" Kankuro asked. I was a little hungry so I said the ramen shop and we headed there. "Are you serious Temari? You hate ramen." He said.

"Yea well I'm hungry." I said. I just sat down and ordered what sounded good. I ate it even though I hated the taste. I thanked the owner and left as soon as Gaara and Kankuro were done. We didn't have any more time to walk around except to go to the gate to meet with Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Naruto.

We got to the gate within five minutes. I saw Neji and Tenten sparing, Shikamaru laying on the ground, and Naruto practicing his Rasengan. When we walked over, everyone stopped what they were doing and stood up.

"Alright! We're all ready to go! Let's do this!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Tenten punched him in the head and he dropped to the floor. It's a good thing Hinata wasn't going on this mission. Or for that matter wasn't here, because she would throw a fit and possibly kick Tenten's ass.

"Knock it off you dumbass! Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru are team leaders! So shut the hell up!" she shouted. I sighed again knowing that this was going to be a long mission.


End file.
